Regina and Emma's Animated Adventure!
by Reighne
Summary: Semi Crack fic. Emma and Regina get sucked into the TV during a Disney Marathon from a magical slip up. They have to navigate their way through classic and modern Disney movies to make it home. Along the way they meet different characters and are involved in familiar plots. Based on theangryguardianangel's tumblr prompt. Established SQ
1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs pt 1

**Based on theangryguardianangel`s tumblr post : ``I need a fic where Regina and Emma get sucked into the TV and have to jump from channel to channel, which happen to contain different Disney movies, in order to find a way out. Regina points out everything that is wrong in the movie verses while Emma's childhood gets ruined…again. In our world Henry and the Charming's watch them helplessly on the screen. Chaos would reign and hilarity would ensue. I need this in my life.``**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regina and Emma's Animated Adventure! <strong>_

_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Part One**_

"Moooooooooms! I'm hooooome eearrrly from riding lessons!"

Henry kicked off his shoes and placed them haphazardly onto the rack before walking towards the kitchen. He pushed the door open, "Gramps is here to—SERIOUSLY?!" Henry immediately turned around at the sight of his two mothers in the middle of a no so family friendly kiss and shut his eyes tight, "You guys are so gross!"

The two women were in the middle of the kitchen wearing aprons and covered in a thin layer of flour with the distinct smell of the Mayor's famous apple turnovers wafting through the room. Regina's cheeks flushed while Emma laughed hysterically, "Sorry Kid, your mom is just so irresistible! Besides, you're a teenager now, soon you'll be kissing all the girls!"

"Or boys," Regina corrected.

"Right, or boys! Hell, you can kiss amorphic blobs if you want!" Emma dusted off the flour from her apron and placed it back onto the hook hidden inside the pantry. "So, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm pretty tired and Gramps is here, can we just hang out and watch TV for a little bit?" Henry asked his brunette mother, even though his other mother was the one who asked.

"Of course dear, tell your Grandfather to meet us in the living room, I'll just make a few snacks."

"Awesome!" The teen exited the room as the women heard his voice through the door, "Hey Gramps! TV Time! I wonder if they'll let us watch something cool like Orphan Black!"

Regina muttered under her breath, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Emma tapped her chin in thought, "Well….He is almost 15 now, maybe we can—"

"Absolutely not! Within the first episode there is extremely graphic sex!" Regina argued while she grabbed a large bowl and filled it with potato chips.

The Sheriff grinned mischievously as she picked at a few chips in the bowl, "Well, well, well, look who decided to actually take my advice and watch it. So that means you're gonna watch Orange is the New Black now too, right?"

"Why? Is it an accurate representation of your time in prison?" Regina quipped.

Emma smiled back before dropping her voice to a growl, "Well there definitely were some accurate parts …."

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMSSSS! HURRRRRYYY UPPPPPP!"

Regina picked up the bowl as the two women walked towards the living room. She placed the bowl onto the coffee table and greeted David with a friendly hug, "I hope you don't mind that dinner won't be ready for another hour or so. Your daughter demanded we make the pie first so it would be cool by the time she had already wolfed down her food."

David chuckled, "She used to do that to Snow all the time when they were roommates," he patted the couch cushions between him and Henry, "Take a load off and join us!"

The family sat together on the large couch and began to flip through channels when Henry noticed a trend, "Why are there so many Disney movies playing?"

"Oh, I think it's because it's Walt Disney's birthday or something, Snow is a huge fan." David leaned forward and grabbed a few chips from the bowl.

Henry surfed through the channels until he reached a movie he always wanted to see, "Oh! Definitely this one."

Regina's eyes narrowed at the movie on the screen, "Absolutely not, Henry, change the channel."

"C'mon Mom, it'll be funny to watch!"

"We are not watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_. Emma, please explain to him that this isn't appropriate." The brunette growled and annoyance at the sight of the cartoon version of her once arch nemesis.

The Sheriff laughed whole heartedly before calming herself down, "Okay, kid, you gotta change the channel, you know your mom doesn't like to see her face on TV."

"Nope, I want to watch this, the first step to recovery is acceptance, Mom."

Emma sighed as she reached over for the remote but was too slow, Henry grabbed it tightly and held it out of reach from his blonde mother.

"You know what? I don't even need the stupid remote. Your Mom has been teaching me magic and I've been getting pretty good at it." Emma concentrated hard at the TV, gathering the will to flip the channel without the effort of getting up.

Suddenly the blonde was engulfed in a haze of blue smoke just before she crashed onto a pile of leaves, "What the hell?" She got up and dusted herself off, "I swear to god, I better not be in the Enchanted Forest again…"

"We most definitely are not, Miss Swan." Regina looked condescendingly at the blonde with her lips pressed tightly in a line.

Emma looked around completely confused at her surroundings, "Wait…why is everything…"

"Animated? Well, I think you just transported us _into_ the TV. Or at least recreated this whole world in your mind." The Mayor walked regally to the small clearing, peering into the cabin that was in the centre. "At least they got your mother's insufferable blue birds and singing correct."

The two women watched the animated version of Snow White sing with the blue birds as woodland creatures helped her bake a pie.

The Sheriff winced, "That really can't be sanitary."

"You'd be surprised how sanitary that is compared to some things I've seen in the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue  If you have any suggestions for movies that they will venture to! (really im probably just using this as an excuse to watch a bunch of Disney movies this week)**


	2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs pt 2

**Thanks for all the feedback! I have decided to continue with this slightly crack fic as an excuse to rewatch a shit ton of Disney movies...for research.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part two: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs<strong>

"Seriously Regina? That's fucking gross. Did you see those birds? They literally stepped all over the crust!" Emma peered back into the window watching the birds now write out the word 'Grumpy' in dough across the pie.

Regina laughed, "Well your mother actually did live in the forest for months with seven men and no plumbing. Tell me, princess, how sanitary do you feel now?"

The colour drained from the Sheriff's face, "Remind me to never eat anything she bakes again…" She stepped back from the window sill, regaining her thoughts and looked over their own appearance, "So, do you think we can interact with them? Or are we just viewers in some really cool movie?"

"That's a good question, but judging by that pile of leaves that you had disturbed on your graceful entrance, I believe we can interact with everything. I am positive that to others, we are just as animated as they are. But just to make it easier…" Regina snapped her fingers and the scenery changed to realistic representations.

"Who are you?!" A haggard voice came from behind them.

Regina eyed the old woman in a black cloak, carrying a basket of apples, "None of your concern, old woman. Take your subpar apples and leave us."

Emma eyed the beggar and tapped her wife on the shoulder, "Oh geez…Regina…um…that's….you…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's the Evil Queen." The blonde pointed at the beggar and feared what would come next.

The Mayor's eyes flew open as she looked the beggar up and down, "How exactly is this excuse for a glamour spell supposed to pass for me? Amateur work at best."

The beggar woman flinched at the tone, "Do you dare call me an amateur? Who are you to claim to be me?! And how can you see through my disguise!"

Emma laughed, "Oh please, you are nowhere near as good as you think. Literally, one of the ingredients in your 'disguise' is _wind. _How is **wind** a fucking ingredient?"

The beggar placed the basket of apples on the window sill and turned back around to face the strange women. "You do not know who you're dealing with, peasant. I shall take your heart from your chest and feed it to the vultures! If it is the last thing I do…"

Impressed, Regina crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I like her style. However, I understand why you wanted to kill Snow White if that's that face you're working with." She leaned in close to the old woman, "What you should have really done, was just make her drink the potion you took. You realize that even if you succeed with your cursed apple, that disguise potion is irreversible by the caster."

"Seriously? That potion is real? Wind and lighting can be ingredients?" Emma asked incredulously.

Regina turned back to the blonde, ignoring the threatening advances of the cloaked woman, "You're seriously asking me that? Do you not remember the case of the Captain's cursed lips that took your power through CPR?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the old woman rush at her with a knife that she had hidden in her cloak. Regina lazily lifted her hand and blasted the woman back with a pulse of energy.

"You need to start teaching me what is real and what can be fiction. Like where do we draw the line? No pun intended." Emma looked over at the unconscious witch, "So, if we are changing the movie with our actions, what's going to happen to us? Are we still stuck in the TV? Is this like what happened when I went to the past?"

"I have heard of something like this happening before, except it was in a book."

"Falcor?" Emma interrupted, earning a glare for the Mayor who continued on.

"Since the story is already written and it is not in our timeline, it will always resolve the same way. We just need to complete the story in order for us to move on. The spell is probably time based or event based, so we just need to keep going until it wears off." Regina waved her hand and the glamour spell disappeared from the old woman.

Emma looked over the 'Evil Queen' and laughed whole heartedly, "Oh man I forgot your super Latina eyebrows in this movie! You might as well have tattooed them on." She looked over at the brunette who stared at her, unimpressed. "I know you haven't watched a lot of Disney movies, but you were probably the hottest evil step mom out of all of them."

"I better be."

Emma started to piece things together and jumped at the idea in her mind, "Okay so if we need to complete the story, all we need to do is dress you up as the Disney Evil Queen dressed up as the beggar woman and you need to have Snow White eat the apple."

"Well that seems familiar." Regina flicked her wrist and she was dressed in full Evil Queen Regalia. "Is this sufficient?"

Emma's mouth went dry as her eyes involuntarily drifted to the Queen's chest, "Uh…things…weren't as sexy in the 30s. Can you just turn into that beggar?"

The Queen walked over to the Sheriff, leaning in close to whisper into her ear, "I don't need to disguise myself as a beggar to do my bidding. I much prefer my victims to know it was me."

Suddenly the two women heard a loud crash from inside the house; they rushed over to find Snow White lying comatose on the ground, with a half-eaten apple just out of reach.

Emma furrowed her brow, "Wow, okay. I guess she just decided to eat the apple anyways."

"Well I see that the movie adaptation of your mother has kept her IQ intact." Regina picked up the apple and looked it over, "So what happens next? Will Prince Charming run in on horseback screaming 'I will always find you?'"

"Well first, you're going to change back to your regular clothes because what you're wearing is something that shouldn't be in a G rated film. Secondly…I'm pretty sure all 'Prince Charming' does is sing all his lines….and he kinda doesn't find her for like a year or something…"

Regina prodded the unconscious body of Snow White with the tip of her shoe. "So we just sit here and wait?"

"Maybe we can use a locator spell to find him?"

Nodding at the idea, the two women set off on their adventure.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I understand." David ended the call on his phone and sat back onto the couch, "Well, according to Belle, it looks like the spell isn't permanent. They need to be part of the story for a certain amount of time. She said it shouldn't take too long, a day at most."<p>

"Are they really in there? It's like they're rewriting the movies!" Henry watched the screen in awe, "And right now they're trying to find you to wake up Snow White!"

David furrowed his brow, "If I remember correctly, doesn't that take a long time in this movie?"

"Yeah, like it doesn't even say how long. You just kind of find her and kiss her. Which by the way, is really gross since she's been 'dead' for at least a year. How long did it take you to find Gran?"

"Let's not talk about that." David shook his head avoiding the question, when suddenly he came up with an idea, "Why don't we try to change the channel to something else? Maybe it will move them? Worst case scenario is we just change it back."

"That's a great idea Gramps!" Henry grabbed the controller and flipped the channel.

* * *

><p>"Ooof!"<p>

"Why can you never land gracefully, Miss Swan?" Regina stood tall and held out a hand to the blonde who was flat on the ground.

"Well how was I supposed to know that we would be transported?" Emma grabbed the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet, "I mean, where can we possibly be now?"

The two women looked around and quickly hid in a dark alleyway allowing Regina to change their appearance to match the environment. In the distance they heard a bustle of people and city noises, and through the commotion, they heard what sounded like salesmen trying to sell their products.

"_Hey pretty lady, buy a pot, no finer pot in brass or silver!"_

"_Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"_

"_Pretty lady would you like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady…"_

"_FRESH FISH! WE CATCH EM YOU BUY EM!"_

"Oh god, Regina, I know where we are…" Emma pulled the hood of her Hijab over her hair.

Regina followed suit, "And where exactly are we? Except for the obvious geographical location…"

"Well, Madam Mayor, I do believe we are in Agrabah."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know in the comments below which movies you would like our leading ladies to be trapped in!<strong>

**As always I love to hear from you, so drop a line on my Tumblr! (christiane-j)**


	3. Aladdin (1992) Part One

"_Oh god, Regina, I know where we are…" Emma pulled the hood of her Hijab over her hair._

_Regina followed suit, "And where exactly are we? Except for the obvious geographical location…"_

"_Well, Madam Mayor, I do believe we are in Agrabah."_

**Regina and Emma's Animated Adventure! "Aladdin (1992) pt I"**

Regina and Emma walked through the streets of Agrabah, taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling market. They looked over all the goods the merchants had for sale and were enthralled by the beauty and complexity of the city; when suddenly a fire eating street performer accidentally bumped into Regina causing her hood of her hijab to fall off her hair.

"Watch where you're going! Or are the years of eating sulfur affecting your vision?" Regina flicked her hand dismissingly before putting her hood back on, "You are lucky I didn't decide to use the turban on your head as your next torch."

"YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE IN THE PRESENCE OF MEN, WOMAN!" A large merchant grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself menacingly, drawing his sword. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PENTALY IS FOR DISREPECT?!" He raised the sword and was about to strike when someone stopped the blade.

"Oh thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found her!" Emma was standing a few metres away and immediately recognized Aladdin as he turned to Regina. Wagging his finger, he grabbed her arm and guided her away from the angry merchant. "I've been looking all over for you."

"And what do you think you're doing?" Regina growled back, "Unhand me, street rat."

He smiled and whispered back, "Just play along."

"OH HELL NO." Emma knew exactly where this was going, since 'Aladdin' was one of her favourite Disney movies. She began to push through the crowd that gathered in front of her, but she was unable to get past them.

"You…know this girl?" The merchant asked incredulously.

Aladdin sighed back, "Sadly, yes, she is my sister." He leaned in close, "She's a little crazy."

"Excuse me? I definitely am _not_ your sister and you dare call me crazy?! I'm not the one with a monkey for a companion!" Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "It seems you have me confused for my wife."

Aladdin and the merchant both turned around to face the brunette, "YOUR _WHAT?"_

"My wife." The former Queen pointed over to where the blonde stood. The crowd divided, revealing the unusually pale individual with golden locks.

"Hi…?" Emma titled her head as she spoke.

* * *

><p>"I got here as soon as I could!" Belle joined Henry and David in watching the two women on the TV, "Oh my, they seem to be in quite the predicament…"<p>

"Yeah, Mom totally just outed herself and Ma in the middle of the bazaar." Henry shoved a fistful of chips in his mouth.

David chuckled, "So, I'm guessing that what that happens in there doesn't really affect anything in the end? Because I am pretty sure they might get executed…"

"No, they'll be fine. According to my research, they can't really die, they'll just appear again in a different scene." Belle sat down on the couch and picked at the bowl of chips, "Remember these are mostly kids' movies so they'll probably just throw them in the dungeon."

All three of them watched the screen as they saw the guards grab the Mayor and the Sheriff and take them away.

"Wait, isn't this where Aladdin meets Jafar?" Henry sat on the edge of the couch and concentrated on the screen, "But Aladdin escaped with Jasmine since Mom and Ma got arrested instead…?"

David furrowed his brow in thought, "If they're the ones who were thrown in prison that means…oh."

* * *

><p>"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"<p>

"It is I, Emma and Regina?" The blonde winced, not sure if it would work or if they would end up covered in sand in the next 5 minutes.

The giant sand tiger eyed the blonde critically, "PROCEED! TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!" The mouth of the tiger opened to reveal a staircase that lead down into the cave.

The old man shouted from afar "Remember, girls, first fetch me the lamp and then you shall have your reward!"

Regina sighed deeply as they descended the staircase, "Do we really have to go through this step by step? I feel we can just skip all this nonsense and poof the lamp to us."

"Oh come on Regina, bear with me. I always pretended I was Aladdin growing up in the system, at least let me have this?" Emma looked at the brunette with puppy eyes, "It's not like I haven't been inside your Cave of Wonders befo—OW!"

Regina swiftly smacked the blonde's shoulder at the comment. Emma grinned mischievously as she rubbed her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows. After a moment the Mayor ceded, "Fine, but the moment this gets out of hand, I hope Henry and Charming change the channel."

They continued down the winding steps, "What? OH! That's why we switched from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to this?" Emma jumped down the last steep step and held out a hand to assist the Queen.

Regina took her hand with slightly flushed cheeks, still slightly unfamiliar with such romantic actions despite being married for a year. "Yes, I remember that this was playing on the adjacent channel when Henry was scrolling through."

"I guess that makes sense! Hopefully the Walking Dead wasn't playing on a channel or something. That is seriously the last place I would want to end up."

The two ventured through the treasure room, careful to avoid touching any of the gold. Noticing that the blonde was looking around strangely, Regina walked over and crossed her arms, "What are you looking for? Or are you just admiring the architecture and wasting my time."

"Ugh, he should be somewhere around here…." Emma scanned the room again when her eyes found what she was looking for, "Aha! This must be Carpet!" She squatted down and held out a hand to the rug, "My name is Emma, nice to meet you!"

Regina smirked, "Dear, I thought you only enjoyed eating carpets, not conversing with them."

At that moment the Carpet jumped from the floor and flew a few feet away from the women, mimicking dry heaving at the comment.

"Yeah, sorry about that, she's a bit grumpy since I've been out of town for a few days this week. She's a bit wound up, if you know what I mean." Emma winked at the tapestry, "Hey we're looking for the lamp, it would be awesome if you could direct us there."

Carpet leaped excitedly into the air and led the way, bringing them to a darkened room with a large staircase that led to the lamp. Emma climbed the staircase carefully and picked it up, careful to avoid rubbing the sides as she walked back down the stairs. She glanced over at Regina, "Let's head back, since Abu isn't here, we can avoid the whole Cave of Wonders collapsing into a fiery pit of death."

The two women journeyed back through the chambers with the flying carpet in tow, while Emma inspected the lamp in her hands. "So... what should we do when we get to Jafar? Just give him a magic smack down before running away with the lamp?"

"I don't know, dear, I never quite finished watching this movie." Regina spoke apathetically.

"What? This movie is awesome! I always connected with Aladdin as a character…" Emma stopped for a moment and smiled at the brunette, "When we get back, we're totally watching it."

"I prefer not to." Regina brushed past the blonde, "I don't do well with the whole arranged marriage troupe in this movie."

Emma knit her eyebrows in realization, "Oh…sorry I brought it up. But there's a really cool genie in it!"

"I don't do well with genies either." Emma pouted a little as the Mayor continued, "It's fine. Let's just get out of this cobweb filled hole."

"I think it's nice, I mean it's a little outdated, but nice."

"Just come along dear, I don't wish to keep the vizier from having his _reward_." The Mayor smirked as a puff of fire fizzled from her fingertips.

The Sheriff laughed, "Alright, Madam Mayor, let's get outta he—Oooof!" Tripping on a loose flagstone, the blonde lifted herself from the ground where she fell, staring at her hands buried in a pile of gold coins.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for joining this wild ride! If you have a suggestion as to where the should go next, leave it in the comments below!"<strong>


	4. Aladdin (1992) Part Two

**Aladdin Pt II**

_INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!_

"Oh no, no no no nono!" Emma jumped to her feet, grabbed Regina and tossed her over her shoulder into a fireman carry.

"EMMA! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina struggled against her grip was but was suddenly startled by Carpet lifting them both into the air as the cave began to tremor and fall apart, with the treasure melting below them.

The blonde placed her gently onto the flying carpet and sat down, cross-legged. "Well, Madam Mayor, it seems that the floor is lava."

"Brought on by your inability to stand upright." Regina took in her surroundings, "I assume this is where our journey ends?"

The blonde smirked wryly, "Nope. Just wait and see what happens next. It was something I always wanted to do!"

"I loathe to even imagine what hair-brained schemes you have musing in your mind." The brunette pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arms on top of them.

After a few minutes the air cooled with the cave and the lava settling into solid rocks. Carpet lowered the two women to the ground. The area was cold and dark, with only a dim light peeking through the now sealed entrance. Walking away from the blonde and the tapestry, Regina started to look for ways out, inspecting the walls for any hidden exits.

"Well, Emma, it seems that we are stuck in here." She looked over and saw the Sheriff pull out the lamp and start to rub the sides furiously. She sighed dryly and sauntered back over to her wife, "Do you not understand the concept of how an oil lamp works?" In a quick wave of her arm a small fireball sparked the tip of the nozzle.

Abruptly, the lamp started to glow red as it wildly jerked from side to side in Emma's hands. It spewed fire and sparks in every direction before emitting a cloud of blue and purple smoke. A shadowy figure began to form, yelling loudly as it filled the room.

"TEN THOUSAND YEARS WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A CRICK IN THE NECK!" The genie leaned over to face Emma with a hand on the back of his neck, "Hang on a second." The looked at the wisp that was connected to the lamp, currently on fire. "Well I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome." He extinguished the fire and created a makeshift microphone. "Hi where are you from, what's your name?"

Regina turned her back to the exchange and scoffed, "This is a ridiculous waste of time."

"Oh come on Regina, this is fun!" The Sheriff leaned into the mic, "Emma."

The genie brought the mic back to his face, "Emma." A light board appeared behind him with her name lit up in neon lights, "Hello Emma, so nice to have you on the show! Can we call you Em, or maybe just Ma? Or how about Mmmm. Sounds like what I say right after I eat a whole tray of baklava!" The genie turned into a large piece of Baklava and chuckled to himself before poofing back into his original form.

"And who is this over here?" A spotlight appeared over Regina's head as the genie teleported himself in front of her, holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you…Regina right? Mind if I call you Reggie? Or how about Gina?"

"You may not call me either of those." She turned away from him again, "If you have an incessant need to talk to someone, please leave me out of it."

In a puff of translucent smoke, the genie disappeared and reappeared next to Emma, leaning in and stage whispering in her ear, "Who spit in her kefir this morning? She's a lot angrier than my last master."

"She's just a little grumpy, that's all. She's pretty awesome when you get to know her." She smiled back.

He poofed back to his original size, "So what do you wish of me? You have 3, so what will it be, Master?"

"Right! One sec!" Emma walked over to Regina and spoke quietly in her ear. The brunette's frown slowly turned upwards as she nodded in acknowledgement. The blonde gave her a quick kiss to her cheek before heading back to the genie. "So you're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?"

"Almost…there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos…" The genie counted out on his fingers.

"…That is absolutely ridiculous." A voice was heard from across the room, "Provisos? You mean, limitations? On wishes? Some 'all powerful genie' you probably can't even conjure couscous with dinner. Let alone grant wishes." Regina scoffed, "Emma, I feel like we need to figure our own way out of this cave. The blue balloon probably can't help…"

The genie stomped his large foot down, blocking the two women's path, "Excuse me? Do you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me?" The genie began to stomp towards them, "I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!"

They jumped onto Carpet as the genie joined them, "In case of emergency the exits are anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, cause we're OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

><p>They landed onto a small oasis in the middle of the desert, Emma crossed her arms and looked back at the genie, "So about those three wishes…"<p>

"Do my ears deceive me? You are down by ONE, girl!" The genie held up a pointed index finger as Emma shoved it away.

"Nope, you did that on your own. I didn't wish for it."

The genie's jaw dropped dramatically to the floor, "Well I feel sheepish…"

Emma scratched the back of her head, "Well my first wish is that you poof over this guy named Aladdin here…"

In a cloud of smoke, the street rat appeared in front of them. "Is this the guy you wanted? Because you'd be surprised about how many Aladdins there are in the world." The genie leaned close and inspected the man in front of him.

"Yep. That's the guy!" Emma walked over and presented the lamp to the orphan, "With this, you can have three wishes, no go and win Jasmine's heart!"

Aladdin inspected the lamp in the Sheriff's hands, then looked up taking notice of the brunette. "I, I don't want the princess?" He stepped over to Regina and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I think you are the most beautiful woma—"

"I'm not available, remember?" She pushed his hand from her shoulder, "You have a better chance to marry a princess as a beggar, than to get anywhere with me."

He slumped over, dejected. "How did I get here anyway? If you didn't wish me here to be with me..."

"Why are men constantly convinced that the moment a woman pays any attention to them, that they want to have some sort of physical relationship with them?!" Regina cracked her knuckles and grabbed the lamp from Emma's hands and shoved it into Aladdin's. "Now take this, make your three wishes and get on with it. I feel like Jasmine is involved somewhere along the way too."

Regina walked away from the street rat and the genie, dragging Emma along with her to the other side of the oasis, "Are we done here? I would rather not be around when Jasmine is met with a slew of suitors."

Emma understood Regina's discomfort with the idea, "Yeah… I wonder if Henry and David can hear us?"

* * *

><p>"Henry? I think your moms want us to change the channel? I can't really hear them, cause they don't know how to project their voices on TV." David chuckled at the situation.<p>

Henry reached over for the remote as Belle walked back into the room and refilled the chip bowl, "I just got off the phone with Ruby, she'll be joining us soon. She said she wants to see this for herself." She sat down between David and Henry.

"Great! You made it back just in time, we're about to change the channel!" Henry picked up the remote and flipped the channel.

* * *

><p>"Ooooff!"<p>

"Emma."

"Yes?"

"Can you please get off of me?"

The blonde looked down at her wife beneath her weight and raised an eyebrow seductively, "And here I thought you liked it like this?"

"Yes, well. Usually it's much better when I am not currently crushing two other people below me like some sort of human pile."

Emma looked past Regina and noticed a red haired woman in a green dress unceremoniously squished on top of another ginger haired man in a white tailcoat. She looked around at her surroundings. They were outside on a balcony overlooking a moonlit night. There was purple flowers hanging from the roof with beautiful tall glass doors that led into what she assumed was a castle; there was music and chatter heard in the distance. The Sheriff picked herself up and helped each person to their feet. "Sorry about that…"

The red-haired woman dusted off her dress, "That's okay! Wow you're dressed…different."

Regina looked down, they were still wearing the clothing that she had conjured in Agrabah. With a flick of her wrist they were quickly engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma was dressed in a beautiful light blue Celtic dress and Regina in a form fitting white and red tail coat ensemble.

"Dammit, Regina!" Emma looked herself over, "This is not adventurer suitable!"

Ignoring the blonde, Regina bowed at her waist, "My name is Regina and this is Princess Emma, we are visiting from a faraway land."

The red haired woman curtseyed politely, "My name is Anna of Arendelle, and this is Hans of the Southern Isles." She stood back up and smiled, "You have magic? It's quite amazing!"

"Yes, but I would like to keep that a secret for now, please." Regina straightened her posture regally.

Anna held up her hands in front of her, "Of course! I wouldn't dream of breaking your secret!" She grabbed Hans' hand, "We must inform my sister of your arrival! Come Hans!" She disappeared back into the castle with Hans being dragged behind her.

The two women stared at each other for a few minutes before it sank in.

"…Elsa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Frozen won the vote! Don't forget to let me know where you would like to two women to head over to next! You can check out the results on my tumblr! (reighne-sq)<strong>


	5. Frozen (2013) Part One

_Anna held up her hands in front of her, "Of course! I wouldn't dream of breaking your secret!" She grabbed Hans' hand, "We must inform my sister of your arrival! Come Hans!" She disappeared back into the castle with Hans being dragged behind her._

_The two women stared at each other for a few minutes before it sank in._

"…_Elsa."_

**Frozen (2013) Part I**

Regina sat along the bannister of the balcony and faced Emma, "You look quite regal if I may say so myself. That dress does compliment your figure quite nicely."

Emma blushed a little, "I don't really get to wear things like this very often." She eyed the other woman up and down, "And you look quite dashing yourself, Madam Mayor. I never thought someone who enjoys wearing Prada pumps and pencil skirts can pull off a white tailcoat with those…shoulder things."

"They're called epaulettes. And around here, it signifies rank and status."

Emma smirked, "Yeah? So does that make you a Prince or something?"

"Actually the ones I am wearing signify that I am a Knight of your kingdom, Princess." Regina punctuated her sentence by tapping the blonde on the nose.

Faint music could be heard in the background as Emma pouted and batted Regina's hand away, "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"Absolutely not." Regina pursed her lips, "Why can I hear music coming from nowhere?"

Emma got up and walked towards the open doors on the balcony as she began to sing uncontrollably, "_I think that it's because there's a song in this place, and it's totally a duet with you." _

"Are you singing along? How trite, _it's been something I find that I completely hate. And maybe it's the party talking, or what we've been through." _Surprised be the sudden singing, Regina threw her palm to her mouth in shock.

Emma grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the bannister as the two began to sing surprisingly well in tandem and harmony.

"_But with you"_

"_But with you"_

"_I crave your taste"_ Emma winked coyly at the brunette.

"_Please move your face," _Regina pushed her away playfully, _"I never sang anything like this before."_

"_Love is an open door"_

"_Love is an open door"_

"_Love is an open door" _Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and took the other one in hand. The two began to dance around the balcony, swaying to the song.

"_With you"_

"_With you"_

"_Love is an open door."_

The Mayor twirled the blonde and pulled her back to lean into her ear, "_Emma, it's crazy…"_

"_What?"_ Emma looked at her quizzically.

"_I never get any…" _

"_Advantages?"_

"_But I always have to pay…" _Regina furrowed her brow.

"_Yeah I'm really sorry about cutting up your apple tree…"_ The blonde rubbed the back of her own neck nervously.

"Its fine."

"Sorry again."

Regina prodded the Saviour in time with the music, "_The fundamental interpretation, of this current situation"_

Emma smiled and kissed her hand, _"Is that you and I were just meant to be? _

_Regina, say goodbye to the mistakes of the past, _

_Cause we're married now and we do it when we're bored!"_

Emma jumped up onto the bannister of the balcony as the two sang together,

"_Love is an open door."_

"_Love is an open door…"_

"_Love is so much more"_

"_With you"_

"_With you"_

"_You're my True Love for sure…"_

Emma leaned in and held Regina close, "Can I say something crazy? Do you want more kids with me?"

Regina smiled back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Can I say something even crazier? I'm pregnant."

The blonde's face lit up as she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her tenderly, "We're going to have another kid? Seriously?!"

The music slowly faded from the atmosphere, "Yes, yes we are." She leaned in and kissed her back.

888888888888888

On the other side of the TV screen everyone froze in shock when Henry broke the silence, "I'm not sure if I'm more terrified that my moms just sang a really campy duet, or the fact that somehow Ma got Mom pregnant."

Charming reached over and picked up a few potato chips from the bowl, "Well, with your moms, I think anything is possible really…"

Belle's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh yeah, just come on in, the door is open…I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind." She tapped the end call button and placed her phone back onto the coffee table.

After a few moments, they heard the door swing open and footsteps pad through the hallway. Ruby finally entered the living room holding a few bags of M&Ms, Gummy Bears, Reese's Pieces and a bag of Popcorn. "Hey, I brought some more snacks! Did I miss anything good?" She sat down beside Belle and dumped the box of Reese's Pieces into the bag of popcorn.

"That looks absolutely disgusting. Where did you get the idea for that? Emma?" Belle scrunched her nose in disgust as she watched the young brunette eat a handful.

"I think I read it online somewhere. And it sounded delicious."

Belle shook her head, "Anyways, you missed Regina and Emma doing a duet with each other. Also Regina is pregnant apparently."

"Dammit! We should be recording this or something! And I totally owe you twenty bucks. I still don't know how you knew she was pregnant. I couldn't even smell it." Ruby watched the TV as Anna and Hans approached Elsa to announce their engagement, "So do you think Regina will speak for Elsa and just shut the bitch down?"

888888888888888888888

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Elsa walked away from her sister and spoke to a guard in the ballroom, "The party is over, close the gates."

Anna rushed over to her sister, grabbing her hand but in turn removing her glove, "Please Elsa, I can't live like this!"

"Then leave." The Queen turned to walk away.

Regina was standing near the dessert table watching the exchange when she noticed her wife stuffing her face with chocolate, "Taking advantage of the fact that food can't make you fat here, dear?"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks while chewing on a caramel square, "FOOD CAN'T MAKE US FAT HERE?!"

"Nothing here is real." Regina turned around and picked up a glass of champagne from a passing server. "So we can't get hurt, and our actions hold no real consequences…" She turned back to face the blonde who was shoveling down a large piece of cake.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Across the room, Anna yelled loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the ballroom.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa swept her arm around creating sharp icicles in his path. The onlookers gasped in horror.

Beside the Mayor, a short grey haired man whispered under his breath, "Sorcery…I knew there was something dubious going on here."

As Elsa ran from the ballroom terrified, Regina turned to the short man, "For what, the five hours you have been in this city? Do you think that it is dubious that a Queen can lead a successfully fiscal nation?"

"You should learn how to hold your tongue, Knight. You are in the presence of a Duke."

"Ah yes, how can I forget the Duke of Weasel town?" Regina scoffed as she stood protectively next to Emma.

"Wesleton! And I don't have to take this from you!" He turned to Emma, "You need to learn how to control your Knight, Princess." The small duke gathered his two bodyguards and stormed out.

After a few moments the two women could hear panic from the court yard, they walked outside and saw the fjords covered in ice and snow being to blanket the city. In the centre of the commotion, Anna was sitting atop a horse and addressed the crowd, "I leave Prince Hans in charge." About to set off onto her journey, Regina pushed through the people with Emma in tow.

"Wait!" The brunette bowed respectfully, "Princess Emma and I shall join you. We have experience with magic and will be an asset on your journey."

"You'd help us?" Anna looked down at Regina, her eyes filled with hope.

"Of course. Family is important, and sometimes they are just misunderstood. I wouldn't want you to lose your sister this way." Regina signaled to the guards, "Please bring us a horse."

The guard bowed respectfully, "We can give you one each if you would prefer, Sir Knight."

Regina shook her head, "That won't be necessary, the Princess does not know how to ride. She is too docile to control a beast."

Emma shot the Mayor a glare, slightly upset that she told everyone she didn't know how to ride a horse. She leaned in close to her, "Regina should you be riding a horse in…your condition?"

"It will be fine, I promise." Regina smiled back as the horse was brought over to her. She mounted it gracefully holding out a hand for Emma who got on behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly as the galloped away from the castle.

**To be continued…**

**AN: I had to sing the entire song while rewriting the lyrics. It was awkward. Also, anyone know where the snack Ruby was eating came from?**

**In the next chapter the two women will be travelling to a different land! Let me know where you want to see them go via Message me on tumblr (reighne-sq) or leave it in the comments!**


	6. UPDATE

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a new chapter :(**

**I just wanted to update everyone on the process and why it's taking a bit longer than I wanted to. I wanted to post a new chapter but I don't seem to have much time right now.**

**As some of you may already know, I'm moving from my home and native land of Canada to Jolly ol' England in less than two weeks for a new job.**

**It's been a little too chaotic on my end to write a well thought out update, so rather than rush posting a half thought out chapter, I hope it's okay with everyone that I hold off until I'm settled over there. **

**I'm going to assume it's going to take me from 2 weeks to a month depending on how hectic my students and classes are.**

**Who knows? I might get some free time and post before I leave as well.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**Reighne**

**PS, If you're from England in and around London let me know some awesome places / things i should know about the country! Im still trying to get the whole Pound and Pence thing down too lol**

**PPS. If you really can't wait for the next chapter, PM me and I'll let you know where they are gonna head to next.**


End file.
